Chibi Z Cast in... DAYCARE?!
by Yuri and Tenshi
Summary: CHAPTER 2: WHOO!! Has everything you could ever want: a fairytale, packed with excitement, government toxic waste, and dead Indian spirits! Heh, o_O;;
1. The Tickle-Me-Oscar

A/N: Hello. Felt a little craaaaaazy, and felt like writing this little piece of insanity. Look at the title for a minute. You think they're going there to take care of whiny little kids, don't you? Well, then, you're in for a big surprise.  
  
Z FIGHTERS GO TO DAYCARE  
  
Gokou giggled as his Tickle-Me-Elmo plushie vibrated and giggled. "That tickles!" the plushie said.  
  
Piccolo stacked up the building blocks, so that one by one, they formed a huge wall. He stood up and grinned at his impressive work.  
  
"Children! I want you to meet a new member of our daytime family," Miss Nakeru said. She was a cheerful young woman, with shoulder-length dark hair and smiling dark eyes. She usually wore a loose sweater over a knee-length skirt, seeing as how it was getting colder with autumn fast approaching. "This is Vegeta. Everyone say hello to him."  
  
"Hi, Vegetaaaa!!" the children called out.  
  
Vegeta glared at them, but the children didn't notice. They all went back to playing. He looked to his right.  
  
A little girl with bluish hair in pigtails was playing with a Barbie. The Barbie had on a scientist's white lab coat and glasses over a light blue business suit-kinda thing. "Lalala. I have to get ready for my date with Ken tonight!"  
  
Vegeta screwed up his face in disgust. Girls, he scoffed inwardly. He looked to his left.  
  
There was another girl. She had purple hair cut straight across her shoulders. She was playing with a Barbie, too. but she had taken off the frilly pink dress, and replaced it with army clothes from a stripped G.I. Joe. She pressed a little plastic machine gun in Barbie's hand. "Nnnnneeeeeeowwwww. PSSSSSH! Drrrrrrrrrrrrruuun!" she exclaimed, making machine gun sounds and killing the frilly-clothed Barbies lined up in a row. She looked up and saw Vegeta staring intently down at her with big blue eyes. "Hi. I'm Yuri."  
  
Vegeta stood silently, his tail wrapped around his waist, over his little navy spandex outfit, with white and yellow boots. His eyes widened momentarily as Yuri's tail brushed against his face, holding a Ken doll stripped of his preppy-ish clothes and redressed in G.I. Joe commando clothes.  
  
"Wanna play?" Yuri asked.  
  
Well, his little legs were getting a little tired. he sat down and half-grudgingly freed the Ken doll out of the grasp of Yuri's tail. He moved around the doll until he got bored and left. Yuri didn't mind or notice at all.  
  
Next, Vegeta encountered a boy with odd spiky hair, hugging and playing with a Tickle-Me-Elmo plushie. He looked up. "Hi. I'm Son Gokou. Wanna play?" He held up a Tickle-Me-Oscar plushie.  
  
Vegeta stared at it. It was dark green, with bushy brown eyebrows, and half of it poking out of a grey garbage can. He took it after a while and sat down, a little ways away from Gokou. The part he liked about the plushie most was how its facial expression seemed a little. evil. Grumpy. Malicious. He loved it. He poked it in the eye. "HEY!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!" the plushie erupted in a grumpy and scraaaaaaaaatchy voice. Heh. He poked it in the eye again. "STOP THAT, OR I'LL THROW GARBAGE AT YOU!!"  
  
Vegeta growled at him. "I'd like to see you try, punk," he muttered deathly where Oscar's ear would be, and he tried to strangle the plushie.  
  
However, all it did was make the plushie vibrate and yell at him. "STOP THAT!!" "DON'T TOUCH ME!!" "I'LL GET EVEN GRUMPIER!!" "GRRRR."  
  
Vegeta was just beginning to enjoy his new toy, when Miss Nakeru's lilting voice was heard. "Class, it's naptime!"  
  
The children groaned. "Awwwwww. but Miss Nakeruuuuuu."  
  
She smiled adoringly at them. "You can play again after naptime is over, children, I promise! The faster you go to sleep, the sooner it will be before you can play again. Now go and get your naptime blankies and pillows from your cubbies. You may each pick a toy to hold on to while you nap."  
  
The children rushed off to get their blankies and pillows, but Vegeta scowled at them, half-hugging Oscar.  
  
Miss Nakeru bent over a little, resting her hands on her legs. "Vegeta, did you remember to bring a blankie for naptime?"  
  
Vegeta scowled at her, but she didn't seem to notice. "No."  
  
She only smiled at him. "That's okay. You can share with someone who has a big blanket. But please remember to bring your blankie next time. who has a big blankie and would be nice enough to share with Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta was hoping a little, deep down, that the girl with the dark hair. Yuri, would volunteer. she seemed like the only competent one trapped in this "daycare", but before she could raise her hand, Gokou's shot up. Vegeta groaned inwardly and smacked a hand to his face.  
  
"There you are, Vegeta," Miss Nakeru said, motioning him over to Gokou, who was smiling cheerfully.  
  
Grimacing, Vegeta made his way over to Gokou. He was about ready to rip out his ten inches of spiky hair when he saw the blankie laid out. It was white, with little bunnies hopping around. Then he noticed Yuri's. It was black, with a white dragon snaking from one end to the other. She laid down on it, her head resting on a pillow, hugging the commando Barbie to her. He sighed and laid down with Tickle-Me-Oscar, intentionally jabbing a finger into its eye. "STOP THAT!!" it grumbled, and Vegeta smirked. He looked over, and there was Gokou, hugging his Tickle-Me-Elmo to him. He was already asleep and snoring softly.  
  
Miss Nakeru turned off the lights, and turned on a desk lamp on a table in the middle of the room for the weaklings that were afraid of the dark. "Have a good naptime, children."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Nakeru," the children murmured in unison drowsily.  
  
Vegeta laid back, then decidedly went on his side, turning his back to Gokou. He grimaced, but fell asleep soon. 


	2. The Three Little Piggies

A/N: Thought Chibi Vegeta falling asleep on Chibi Gokou's white bunny blankie was the end? Uh, no. There's gonna be at least 3 chapters. So if you wanna read more, comments pleeeease! Feel free to give suggestions. Thanks to LadyD for the storytime thing.  
  
[..] = thoughts  
  
-- Part Two --  
  
"Storytime, children!" Miss Nakeru called out.  
  
"Yaaaaay!!" the children cheered.  
  
They had been playing for an hour since naptime ended. Yuri and her commando Barbie, Gokou and his Tickle-Me-Elmo, Piccolo and his building blocks, and Vegeta constantly poking at what he had renamed  
  
Don't-Touch-Me-Oscar.  
  
The children sat on the floor around Miss Nakeru, seated in a chair. "Today's story is. . . The Three Little Pigs." [Now if I could just remember how it went. I promised them I'd tell it to them today, and I was a baka and forgot the damn book at home. Alright, I remember now.]  
  
[What kind of story is that?] Vegeta asked himself, a scowl crossing his young features.  
  
"Once upon a time," she read, "There were three little piggies: Sniffly, Whiny, and Fatty. They were very happy, and each of them lived in separate houses they had inherited when their father died. Whiny lived in a house made of straw. Fatty lived in a house made of wood. Sniffly lived in a house made of gingerbread. Fatty had to live in the house of wood, because if he lived in the house of gingerbread, he would eat it all. Sniffly lived in the house of gingerbread, because if he lived in the house of straw, his allergies would act up and he would sneeze and sneeze all day long until the house blew down. Whiny was stuck with the house of straw, then, because it was the only one left, and he didn't like any of the houses anyway.  
  
"One day, Whiny spotted a wolf coming up the hill, towards their houses. He ran to his brothers, and told them a wolf was coming to probably eat them up, and they all ran to Sniffly's house, because it was much farther away than all the other houses. But Fatty didn't know he left a trail of breadcrumbs behind as they ran to Sniffly's house, because he had finished his morning bread in a hurry and got crumbs all over himself.  
  
"The wolf sneezed as he passed by the straw house, because he had allergies, too. The sneeze was so powerful, it blew over the house. Then he went to the wood house, but couldn't knock it down, because it was made of wood. HE followed a trail of breadcrumbs to the house of gingerbread, and started eating it, because he was rather hungry. He spotted the piggies cowering in a corner, and decided piggies made a better meal than gingerbread, so he approached them very carefully. They tried to run away, but he caught them one by one: Sniffly, Whiny, and finally, Fatty."  
  
"Nooo-oo," the children wailed.  
  
"Anyway, the wolf started feeling sick, and soon died of food poisoning, because he hadn't even cooked the piggies before he ate them. Just swallowed them whole like a snake. And also, because the piggies had been eating poison apples an old witch-lady had given them. And also because as it turned out, the land on which the piggies' houses were built on was an ancient Indian burial ground, where the government had previously dumped toxic waste, so the toxic fumes seeping up from the ground and the angry Indian spirits and the poison apples had been slowly killing the piggies anyway, so the wolf dropped dead. The end."  
  
Miss Nakeru smiled at the children, who were either shivering and trembling or suspiciously eyeing the room, as if expecting angry Indian spirits to float out of the ground, or trying to see if there were toxic fumes wafting around the room. Except Vegeta, Yuri, and Piccolo, who had been daydreaming in their boredom or not really fazed by the story.  
  
"Well, it's time for you all to go home, so play with your toys until your mommies and daddies come, and remember to put away your toys before leaving, please," Miss Nakeru said brightly, pleased with herself at remembering the story.  
  
One by one, the parents were coming.  
  
Finally, a muscular, though short man, walked in, with a young girl behind him. Both beared a strong resemblance to Vegeta, and was none other than his father, Vegeta, and his twin sister Satori. Vegeta saw them, and started walking towards them.  
  
"Bye, Vegeta," Yuri said brightly, waving at him.  
  
He gave a small wave back, and left.  
  
"Veggie's got a girlfriend," Satori teased.  
  
"Shut up," he shot back, his tail wrapping around his waist.  
  
"Not gonna. Veggie's got a girlfriend, Veggie's got a girlfriend," Satori sang gleefully. 


End file.
